El error de Severus Snape
by L T William
Summary: Snape tiene un secreto, y ese secreto le lleva a cometer un inmenso error delante del Señor Oscuro. Es por este error, también, que Snape deverá confesar su secreto delante de toda la Orden del Fénix. Delante de Sirius Black. ¿Y qué pasará después? ¿Es Sirius "maricón"?


**I. Grimmauld Place.**

Grimmauld Place se estaba llenando con rapidez. Dumbledore había convocado una reunión urgente y todos se apresuraban en llegar. Arthur y Molly Weasely ya estaban allí, al igual que el mismo Albus, Sirius y Remus y Tonks. Poco después llegó Shacklebolt y McGonagall.

Era una manera nueva de convocarlos, puesto que Dumbledore nunca había mostrado tanta urgencia antes, pero nada les sorprendía ya. Al fin y al cabo, ya hacía un año que Voldemort había regresado.

-¿Quién falta?

-Sólo Severus -respondió Albus-. Debemos esperarle. Esta reunión se ha hecho a petición suya.

Sirius le ordenó a Krecher preparar un poco de te mientras esperaban.

Una reunión convocada por Snape era algo inusual. Snape nunca convocaba reuniones. Suficientes problemas tenía ya intentando recuperar la confianza de Voldemort como para convocar nada, y parecía que le iba bien, era un buen actor y un excelente espía. O eso pensaba Sirius. Tras el patético espectáculo de la Casa de los Gritos tras su fuga de Azkaban habían llegado a una tregua. Ahora, dos años más tarde, Sirius le respetaba. Huelga decir que su relación era meramente profesional, aunque eso tampoco era decir mucho, pues la Orden del Fénix se reunía de forma constante. Y Snape y él hablaban más bien poco. A excepción, era verdad, de los meses en los que Snape le estuvo enseñando a Sirius a preparar la poción _matalobos_. Sirius no tenía nada que hacer y Snape le dio algo con lo que sentirse útil.

Sirius rió mucho cuando, por fin, dominó la complicada poción y tras revisarla, Snape sonrió.

-No está mal.

-No está mal ¿o está bien?

-Oh, cállate, Black -pero un soplido de risa resonaba en su voz.

Todavía esperaron cerca de diez minutos más, en los cuales la tensión crecía y Krecher acabó cambiando el te por whisky de fuego. Finalmente, Severus Snape abrió la puerta de la cocina.

Su aspecto resultaba revelador: ojeras de varios días, arañazos por toda la cara y el cuello, la piel más pálida de lo acostumbrado y un abismo de terror escondido en sus ojos.

Albus le saludó y le señaló una silla. Severus hizo lo que le indicaba, y una vez sentado, clavó su mirada en la mesa. Estaba incómodo, y si los demás pudiesen ver el rubor de sus mejillas, también sabrían que estaba avergonzado.

El silencio todavía se prolongó algunos minutos más, hasta que Remus lo rompió.

-Severus, ¿estás bien?

-He cometido un error.

Nadie añadió nada más, animándole a continuar. A Sirius todo aquello le parecía de lo más ridículo: Severus Snape nunca cometía errores. Punto. Y todo el mundo sabía eso.

Agradeció un vaso de whisky, que vació de un trago, y levantó la mirada, enfrentándoles.

-Normalmente guardo mis recuerdos comprometedores para la Orden en un pensadero. Ese es mi procedimiento habitual dado que el Señor Oscuro es excelente en legeremancia y mantener las barreras de la oclumancia con él no resulta una buena idea -volvió a apurar el whisky que Kracher acababa de rellenarle-. El caso es que esta vez hubo unos recuerdos que… decidí conservar.

Hizo una pausa, sólo rota por el ruido del whisky al llenar el vaso otra vez más.

-Nadie lamenta esta error más que yo, pero al ver esos recuerdos, el Señor Oscuro… He sido descubierto -confesó-. El Señor Oscuro también ha podido confirmar algunos de nuestros nombres, la localización de este cuartel y el hecho que conocemos sus planes para recuperar la profecía. Más, por favor -añadió, mirando al elfo doméstico.

El silencio volvió a sobrevolar la sala. Se miraban unos a otros, estupefactos. Severus volvía a tener la mirada clavada en la mesa, y daba pequeños sorbos a su cuarto vaso de whisky de manera metódica.

-Saber lo de la profecía sin que él supiese que lo sabemos era nuestra única ventaja -dijo Shacklebolt.

-Lo sé. Lo siento -respondió, aún sin levantar la vista.

Shacklebolt volvió a abrir la boca, pero un codazo de Tonks lo mantuvo callado.

-¿Cómo escapaste?

-Oh Remus, eso da igual -exclamó Sirius-. ¡Lo sabe! Voldemort lo sabe. ¿Y qué sabe exactamente? ¿Qué recuerdos fue los que vio, Snape?

-Sí -añadió Arthur-, y deberíamos saber también los nombres de nosotros que ya sabe con seguridad.

Severus suspiró, aunque no le sirvió de nada. Los nervios le dominaban: le temblaban los dedos y las mejillas le ardían coloradas.

-Conoce el mío, claro está. También el de Albus, el de Remus y el tuyo, Tonks. Pero todos estos, de hecho, ya los conocía. El único que ha captado un poco su atención es el de Sirius. No creo que se esperase que Sirius formase parte de la Orden, quizás creía que había huido, no lo sé -carraspeó un poco, para que la voz le dejara de temblar-. También sabe dónde nos escondemos, así que deberíamos reforzar las protecciones o cambiar de lugar. Por otro lado, el Señor Oscuro se ha enfadado mucho conmigo, como entenderéis. Según él mismo me dijo, se vengará. Así que el peligro que corremos es tan real como inminente. Y parece ser que su… principal objetivo para esta venganza es, bueno, es Sirius Black.

Había dicho aquello de carrerilla, y lo sabía. Sabía que todos lo sabían también y que todos notaban sus temblores, su histeria. Pero no podía esconderla. Quizás apaciguarla un poco ahogándola en whisky, pero la histeria seguía ahí. Había cometido un error garrafal que había vuelto a inclinar la balanza hacia el lado de Voldemort, y todo por su estúpido sentimentalismo. Y para colmo, y con bastante seguridad, tendría que acabar confesándolo todo. Esa simple idea le daba ganas de vomitar.

Miró a Sirius de reojo antes de volver a hablar.

-Lo siento.

-Necesitamos que nos cuentes que vio Voldemort exactamente -sugirió Remus.

-Enséñanoslo -completó Sirius.

Severus apretó los puños encima de sus piernas. Black y las fabulosas ideas de Black. Sin duda era una buena propuesta, pero Snape notaba como su secreto cada vez estaba más cerca de dejar de serlo.

Albus se acomodó en la silla, aún tranquilo.

-¿Cuántos recuerdos son?

-Sólo dos. De este hace ya cerca de dos años.

Armándose de valor, Severus se extrajo el recuerdo y lo liberó en la habitación. Poco a poco el escenario empezó a cambiar.

Estaban en Grimmauld Place, en una de las habitaciones más alejadas de la entrada. Snape la había convertido en un laboratorio de pociones, y ahora le explicaba a Sirius cómo mezclar adecuadamente la poción _matalobos_ , a la vez que se lo mostraba.

-¿Lo ves? Las últimas vueltas son hacia la derecha. Apúntatelo.

Sirius le obedece al instante. Tras algunas instrucciones más, Severus se sienta delante de Sirius, y éste deja su libreta encima de la mesa. Queda esperar media hora exacta antes de poder continuar con la preparación.

El silencio, aunque corto, resulta algo espeso.

-Gracias por enseñarme a hacer esto.

-Así me quito trabajo de encima.

-¿Sólo lo haces por eso?

Severus alza una ceja como respuesta y Sirius le sonríe. Empezaba a poder leer la simpatía de Snape detrás de todos esos gestos. Severus le devuelve la mirada, y suspira con desgana antes de volver a hablar.

-No eres un completo inútil, Black.

-Me siento así. Todo el día encerrado en esta maldita casa, sin poder ayudar en nada.

-A mi me estás ayudando ahora. Y el resto de la Orden también te agradecerá poder tener esta poción siempre a mano. Especialmente Lupin y Tonks.

Sirius no le contesta en seguida. Sólo tras bajar la mirada hacia el suelo para ocultar su vergüenza vuelve a hablar.

-Al menos he aportado Grimmauld Place. No es un gran cuartel general pero hace su función.

-Es perfecto.

Sirius se levanta y le mira, sonriente. Luego se acerca hasta colocarle una mano sobre el hombro, apretando ligeramente. Severus no sabe la de tiempo que hace que no están tan cerca, tocándose, pero lo que sí sabe es que se ha ruborizado y que su respiración se ha vuelto más pesada y rápida.

El Severus real, de fuera del recuerdo, también lo nota, y tiene la bochornosa certeza de que todos los presentes lo están notando con la misma claridad que él.

-Gracias -le aprieta el hombro un poco más-. Voy a ir fuera mientras esperamos.

Se miran a los ojos y Sirius le suelta. Echa a andar hacia la puerta y la abre, pero antes de cerrarla vuelve a girarse hacia Severus.

-Oye, me alegro que ahora nos llevemos bien. La Orden del Fénix no sería lo mismo sin ti.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Sirius cierra tras de sí al salir.

Severus, con los ojos aún fijos en la puerta, se acaricia el hombro con lentitud. Todavía nota su calor.

-Yo también me alegro, Sirius. No sabes cuánto.

El recuerdo finaliza y vuelve a la varita de Snape, quien se lo introduce de vuelta en la cabeza. El silencio es espeso. Todos le están mirando, y a él no le apetece postergar más aquella humillación, así que extrae el otro recuerdo y lo suelta en el aire.

Siguen en Grimmauld Place, en uno de los pasillos del primer piso. Severus está contra la pared, acorralado entre ésta y el cuerpo de Sirius, quien lo sujeta con fuerza por el cuello de la túnica.

-Júramelo.

Severus no responde. Sigue evitándole la mirada como puede, por lo menos hasta que Sirius le agarra la cara y le obliga a mirarle. Están muy cerca. Sus labios a pocos centímetros. El rubor de Severus es inconfundible.

-Júramelo -repite.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Su voz ha sonado mucho más débil y temblorosa de lo que pretendía.

-Que no sabes nada que yo no sepa. Esa profecía habla sobre Harry, Snape. Sobre Harry. Si tú supieses algo que no… Quizás Voldemort te ha contado algo que todavía no sabemos. Júramelo.

-Te lo juro.

Una vez más, el recuerdo se difumina y vuelven a estar en la cocina. El silencio todavía sin romper. Nota todas las miradas clavadas en él, también la de Sirius. Pero no añade nada más. Ya está todo dicho, supone.

Albus, a su izquierda, le observa con un ligero asombro, y Remus, delante de él, mantiene la boca abierta y la mirada sorprendida. Sin embargo, él es el primero en hablar.

-Esto es… Severus, esto es mucha información. Nuestra localización, la profecía, tu papel como espía… Lo es todo.

El silencio tenso vuelve y Snape se atreve, al fin, a mirar a Sirius, pero éste no le devuelve la mirada.

Ahora es la voz de Molly la que rompe el aire.

-Realmente esto es… inesperado. Es…

No acaba la frase. En su lugar se alza la voz de Shacklebolt.

-¿Y por qué guardaste precisamente estos recuerdos? ¿Cómo sabemos que no ha sido a propósito para que él los vea?

Severus le mira, irritado, mientras a McGonagall se le escapa un _Kingsley, por Merlín_ , pero al final es Remus quien le responde.

-Oh, por favor. Creo que los motivos están claros. Deberíamos confiar…

-Yo no los tengo tan claros, Remus -le corta.

Tras una breve pausa, sólo interrumpida por el murmullo de Albus susurrándole su nombre, Severus alza la vista. Ya nada puede ir a peor, así que qué más da si lo admite y aclara, de una vez por todas, dónde están sus lealtades.

-No quise desprenderme de estos recuerdos porque son momentos importantes en mi… relación con Black.

-¿Importantes?

-Sí, Shacklebolt, importantes.

-¿Importantes por qué? No tienen nada de importante excepto la información que contienen. Mirad, yo no me fío de…

Pero Severus le corta, harto.

-Son importantes para mi. Fueron acercamientos, incluso físicos, que yo no quería olvidar.

-¡Fantástico! -el tono de Arthur sudaba sarcasmo e irritación-. Todo a tomar por culo por un enamoramiento adolescente.

-¡Arthur! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

-Tranquila, Molly. Es verdad. Y lo lamento.

Dicho esto, Severus se levanta y sale de la cocina. La reunión se da por finalizada pocos minutos después, y la Orden va abandonando la casa, con la promesa de reflexionar sobre su nueva situación. El último en irse es Remus, pero como tampoco él consigue de Sirius ni una sola palabra, también acaba por marcharse.

Sirius sigue en la cocina, esperando sentado y en silencio. Snape aún está en Grimmauld Place, pues las protecciones no le han avisado de lo contrario. Así que no se sorprende cuando le ve abrir la puerta de la cocina, y sentarse al otro lado de la mesa.

-Lo siento. Te aseguro que no quería convertirte en su objetivo.

Le oye murmurar, pero ahora eso le da igual. Ya tendrán tiempo de preocuparse por todo eso más tarde.

-¿Des de cuándo?

-No lo sé.

Sirius suspira. Se nota cansado cuando alza la mirada hacia Snape. Ve como le tiemblan los labios y las mejillas se le enrojecen, pero le mantiene la mirada.

-¿Cuánto…?

A Severus no le hace falta que Sirius termine la frase. _¿Cuánto me amas?_ Y llegados a esta situación, se dice, él está dispuesto a entregarle a Black todas las respuestas que quiera.

Alza la varita y conjuga un _Expecto Patronum_. Un inmenso perro sale de su varita y corretea en círculos por el aire. Luego se posa en la mesa, delante de Sirius, y desaparece.

-Creía que era una cierva. Que tú aún…

-Hace casi dos años que cambió.

El silencio perdura unos minutos más. Severus, finalmente, se levanta. No parece que Sirius quiera hablar más por el momento.

-Era más sencillo cuando era una cierva. Cuando Lily...

Y una vez más, Severus abandona la cocina, y ya en el pasillo, las protecciones informan a Sirius de que también ha abandonado la casa.

 **II. Hogwarts.**

-Ábreme.

Media hora. Media hora llevaba llamando a esa estúpida puerta. En la última reunión de la Orden, Albus le había dicho que Snape no pensaba volver. Decía que había abandonado la Orden y que creía que no merecía estar allí, después de su error. Así que ahí estaba él, delante de la puerta de los aposentos de Snape en Hogwarts, intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

-¡Abre la dichosa puerta!

Pero nada. Ya podía aporrear y chillar, que nada.

Y tenía que volver. Snape no podía deshacerse de la protección de la Orden justamente ahora que Voldemort haría cualquier cosa por encontrarle y vengarse de él. Albus había llegado incluso a insinuar que Snape pensaba entregarse, y Sirius se imaginaba el por qué. Si Voldemort quería matarle a él para vengarse de Snape, Snape se aseguraría de ponerlo a salvo entregándose él mismo. Y luego, ¿para qué querría Voldemort atrapar a Sirius si Snape ya estaba más que muerto?

Volvió a aporrear la puerta con más fuerza que antes.

-Maldita sea, Snape. Abre la jodida puerta o te juro que…

-¿Qué?

Severus estaba detrás suyo, en el pasillo. Sirius suspiró, no había estado en el despacho en ningún momento.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Snape asintió antes de rodearle y abrir la puerta. Entraron a su despacho personal. Estaba todo patas arriba: los libros amontonados en el suelo, y las estanterías vacías; había dos baúles llenos de ropa e instrumentos de pociones; y unos cinco calderos de diferentes tamaños apilados en un rincón.

Sirius suspiró, no iba mal encaminado. Pensaba huir, pensaba entregarse a él. Y esa confirmación le irritó mucho más de lo que esperaba. No le desagradaba la idea de que alguien le amase lo suficiente para entregar su vida por él, pero le humillaba que Snape le viese como alguien incapaz de defenderse.

Una vez dentro, Severus cerró la puerta valiéndose de un par de hechizos, y tomó asiento en su sofá de cuero negro. Sirius, por contra, siguió observando la habitación. Era bonita, a pesar de todo, decorada en negro, verde y plata. No había esperado otra cosa. Sus ojos se posaron sobre un mueble viejo, con unas cuantas botellas encima. Cogió dos vasos y una botella de whisky de fuego.

-¿Te sirvo?

-Por favor.

Con los dos vasos llenos hasta casi el borde, se sentó también en el sofá, acomodándose de lado para poder observar la expresión de Snape.

Bebieron en silencio los primeros sorbos, hasta que Severus dejó su vaso en la mesilla con un violento golpe.

-Maldito perro asqueroso… -murmuró.

Pero Sirius no se sintió insultado en lo más mínimo. Al fin y al cabo, esa también hubiese sido su reacción si hubiese descubierto que Snape le había echado _veritaserum_ en su bebida. Todavía esperó un par de minutos más a que la poción hiciese efecto, mientras Severus soltaba improperios y paseaba arriba y abajo por la habitación.

-Oye, cálmate, ¿vale? No voy a preguntarte nada sobre… Bueno, vamos a hacerlo bien, ¿vale? -Sirius intentaba sonar tranquilizador, pero la mirada furiosa que le dedicó Snape no ayudó a calmarlo-. Dime, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿A dónde vas?

-No voy a…

Su expresión empezó a cambiar. Por fin, se dijo Sirius. Sus ojos se tornaron algo borrosos, y acabó sentándose sobre la mesita, justo delante de Sirius. Severus lucía derrotado, había creído que tras la reunión de hacia dos semanas nada podría volver a humillarlo, y se había equivocado. _Veritaserum_ y Sirius Black. Por Merlín, que le matasen.

-Voy a ver al Señor Oscuro.

Sirius cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que te mate. No quiero que nadie te haga daño, pero si algo te pasase por mi culpa, yo jamás me lo podría perdonar.

-¿Me hubieses contado esto sin la poción?

-No.

Sirius volvió a suspirar. Era increíble lo difícil que era ese hombre. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué no podía, simplemente, recurrir a él, o a la Orden, y planear algo sensato entre todos?

-Snape, ¿por qué

Severus no le dejó terminar la frase. La pregunta que respondió no era la que Sirius pensaba hacer, pero Severus no le dejó terminar la frase.

-No me lo perdonaría jamás porque te amo.

El estupor aflojó los músculos de Sirius y el vaso de whisky que estaba sujetando se escurrió entre sus dedos hasta estrellarse contra el suelo. Por suerte no se rompió, pero nadie hizo lo más mínimo para impedir que la bebida siguiese manchando la alfombra.

Claro que él ya lo sabía, le había quedado claro después de la escenita de los recuerdos en aquella reunión, pero oírlo era otra cosa. Oírlo era placentero. Había estado pensando en Snape durante esas dos semanas. De hecho, para ser honesto consigo mismo, Sirius debía reconocer que había estado pensando _obsesivamente_ en Snape aquellas semanas. Y quizás Remus tuviese razón, como siempre. Y como le odiaba por ello. Pero sonaban tan sensatas sus palabras que era difícil ignorarlas, y Sirius se daba cuenta de la verdad que había en ellas. Si Snape y Sirius estaban en la misma habitación, Sirius se encargaba de que estuviesen discutiendo, y el resto le daban igual. Si Snape y Sirius tenían una misión común, Sirius desplegaba toda su temeridad. Y si otras personas hablaban de Snape delante de Sirius, Sirius les dejaba clara su opinión, pues siempre tenía una firme opinión sobre Severus.

Maldito Remus de los cojones.

-No quería preguntarte eso.

-Por supuesto que no.

El tono de Severus destilaba peligro. Notaba los ojos de Black clavados en él, con ese molesto gesto de disculpa impreso en ellos, y se levantó, hecho una furia. Daba vueltas por la habitación mientras el rencor le obligaba a arrodillarse y a sucumbir.

-Has venido a reírte de mi.

-¿Qué? No, no. Estaba preocupado. Pensé que harías una locura, como parece que estás haciendo, y que…

-Sí, claro -Severus avanza hasta la puerta y la abre con brusquedad-. Fuera de aquí, Black.

-No, no, tienes que escucharme.

Sirius también se había levantado y se encontraba junto a Severus, intentando cerrar la puerta.

-Sólo te he dado _veritaserum_ porque sabía que no me ibas a explicar tus planes por las buenas. Sólo quería protegerte, saber qué pensabas hacer. Yo sólo…

-Que te marches -repite, abriendo de nuevo la puerta y con el tono de voz cada vez más elevado.

Y Sirius vuelve a cerrarla, de un portazo.

-Que no me voy. ¡Joder, Severus! No puedes esperar suicidarte y que no haga nada.

-¿Y por qué ibas a hacer algo?

-¡Porque me preocupo por ti!

Cierra los ojos y aprieta las mandíbulas. Ni siquiera vuelve a abrir la puerta. Se limita a reanudar sus paseos por la habitación.

Está enfadado, y no puede evitarlo. La poción le anima a decir la verdad, y la verdad es que se muere por decirla a gritos.

-¿Preocupado por mi? ¡No te burles, Black! ¡No te atrevas a reírte de mi! -le chilla, e incluso le empuja levemente contra la pared.

Pero Sirius, buen Gryffindor, es algo más difícil de acobardar.

Aparta a Snape con otro empujón de vuelta y, en dos zancadas, se planta delante de la mesita del sofá y agarra el vaso de whisky con _veritaserum_. Se bebe la mitad de un trago y se deja caer sobre el sofá, a esperar. Severus le mira de pie, atónito e inmóvil.

Minutos más tarde, Sirius empieza a notar los efectos de la poción y le indica a Snape que se siente delante suyo, sobre la mesa. Él lo hace.

-Me preocupo por ti -afirma, y observa como algo se rompe dentro de los ojos de Snape-. ¿Me crees ahora?

-Sí.

Es extraño. Parece un sueño, y es que en más de una ocasión Severus ha fantaseado con eso. Darle _veritaserum_ a Sirius Black y, con las preguntas justas, escuchar como le confiesa que él también le ama. La fantasía suele acabar siempre de la misma manera, y Severus termina masturbándose en la ducha. A veces incluso en ese mismo sofá, con el grito final de _Sirius_ quemándole los labios.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-No lo sé, Black.

-Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones, ¿no? Podríamos hablar como hombres adultos de una santa vez por todas.

La risa de Snape le pilla por completa sorpresa, y la poción le anima a reírse con él.

-No hay de qué hablar, ni tampoco estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Yo ya he tomado una decisión, y aunque me retrases, sabes perfectamente que algún día la llevaré a cabo.

-¿Por qué?

-Para protegerte, ya te lo he dicho.

Sirius podría gritar de frustración y, de hecho, lo hace. Luego recoge el vaso del suelo y va hacia las botellas, a llenarlo de whisky nuevamente. Bebe un par de sorbos de pie, dándole la espalda a Snape antes de volver al sofá y encararlo.

-Está bien. ¿Tú me amas?

Antes de que Severus pueda reaccionar, oye su propia voz respondiendo.

-No te haces a la idea de cuánto.

La sangre invade sus mejillas, pero Sirius se niega a apartar la vista. Está dispuesto a hacerle entrar en razón.

-Entonces… ¿Podrías amar a un inútil?

-Por supuesto que no -la mueca de disgusto de Snape resulta tan clara como el _veritaserum_.

-¿Y por qué crees que lo soy?

-No creo eso.

-Yo puedo defenderme, Snape. Puedo hacerlo. No tienes que… -Sirius se toma unos segundos, respirando profundamente-. Me siento orgulloso de que sientas esto por mi. No puedes… No puedes tratarme como si fuese un incapaz, como si ya no sirviese para nada. Ni para protegerme a mi mismo. Todos me tratan así: Sirius no salgas, Sirius que no te vean, Sirius no, no y más no. Creí que para ti era distinto, que me seguías viendo valiente, como… Que me tenías en cuenta.

Severus lo miraba estupefacto, apenas parpadeando.

-Te tengo en cuenta. Y eres valiente, inteligente y un mago muy poderoso, Black.

Sirius suspiró y posó su mano libre sobre una de las manos de Severus.

-Entonces no decidas por mi.

Con los ojos anclados en los de Black, Severus gira su mano, y empieza a acariciarle la palma con la yema de los dedos. Suave, tierno. Es un contacto hermoso y deseado. Por la leve curva de los labios de Sirius, supone que le está haciendo cosquillas, y su mirada se ablanda. Nada está saliendo como él quería. No quiere decidir por él. No quiere hacerle sentir mal. No quiere dejarle pensar que le ve como a un inútil que es poco más que una carga para todos.

Quiere todo lo contrario.

-No quiero decidir por ti.

Las mejillas de Sirius se inundan de color sólo con pensar en devolverle el gesto, pero de todas formas lo hace. Levanta su vaso de whisky y le pega un buen trago, mientras su otra mano empieza a enredarse con la de Snape.

Ninguno de los dos sabe en qué se está convirtiendo aquella conversación, pero qué más da. Los efectos del _veritaresum_ , calcula Severus, durarán todavía cerca de media hora más, y por qué no aprovecharlo. Al fin y al cabo, su mayor secreto ya estaba dicho. Y sus dedos seguían acariciándose.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Es decir, ¿te gusta que yo esté… enamorado de ti?

Sirius cierra los ojos y aparta la mano, porque la vergüenza la puede.

-Sí, claro que sí. Joder. Me encanta. Me hincha de orgullo, ¿sabes? Es como si el chico más valiente del curso se fijase en mi. Bueno, es exactamente eso. ¿Cómo ni iba a gustarme? ¿Cómo…? -abre los ojos y enfoca de nuevo los de Snape, temblorosos e inseguros-. Pero me aterroriza.

-¿Por qué? -la extrañeza se refleja en su voz, y Sirius lo nota.

Los dos están igual de nerviosos y expuestos, y vuelve a buscar su mano, ansiosamente. Un lugar conocido al que aferrarse para no caer.

-Nadie habla nunca de eso. Nadie. Nunca. Como si no hubiese pasado. Pero pasó. ¡Pasé doce años en Azkaban! No sabes… No sabes… -la arruga de entre las cejas de Severus se marca todavía más cuando ve ese brillo en los ojos de Sirius, ese brillo tan conocido, que hacía meses que no asomaba; la locura-. Solo. Snape: solo. Durante doce años estuve solo, cada día y cada noche. Cada jodido minuto. Todo lo que sabía se me olvidó; todo lo que me gustaba, dejó de tener importancia. Sólo la venganza y el odio me mantenían cuerdo. No puedo… No soy una buena persona. Quizás lo era antes, pero ahora ya no. Una década entera odiando, en silencio. Siempre con ganas de matarle.

La mano de Sirius cada vez le apretaba más fuerte, incluso le hacía daño, pero Severus no se movió ni dejó de observarle.

-Cuando salí de ahí supe que podría seguir viviendo. Olvidarlo todo: la humillación, la soledad. El miedo. Sólo había una cosa de la que ya no me veía capaz, y era de amar. Y ahora… -la respiración de Sirius estaba muy acelerada, jadeaba y jadeaba y así siguió unos instantes hasta cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos, la locura ya no estaba en ellos-. Ahora me das miedo. A todos les doy lástima, lo sé. A Molly le doy incluso miedo. Hasta Remus me mira como, no lo sé, como si yo fuese poco más que un fantasma. Y él me creyó culpable. Eso fue… Eso… En cambio tú estabas como siempre. Me mirabas con el mismo odio, con el mismo asco. Y eso se sentía bien. Al menos una cosa seguía idéntica a cuando me encerraron. Y de golpe vas y te enamoras de mi, maldita sea. ¿Y yo qué puedo hacer? No lo entiendo. Tu odio era lo último que me quedaba del viejo Sirius, y ahora ya no hay nada. Ahora tengo que ser sólo yo, un prófugo que enloqueció en esa asquerosa celda. Tú me has… No lo entiendo, y me acojona.

Severus se levantó de la mesilla para sentarse a su lado en el sofá, rodilla con rodilla, muslo con muslo. Y los dedos aún entrelazados.

-Escucha Black… Sirius. Escucha. No sé quién crees que eras antes, pero por Merlín que no eras mejor de quien eres ahora. Ni siquiera más valiente.

-¿Por qué? -apenas un murmullo.

-Porque ahora conoces el precio.

Severus no quería seguir hablando, aunque la poción le apremiaba a ello. Pero qué más podía decir que ya no hubiese dicho. Había sido sincero: Sirius conocía el precio de la derrota. Doce años eran demasiados años conociendo ese precio, intimando con él. Y seguía allí, en la lucha, deseando hacer lo justo, aún por encima del pánico que Severus estaba seguro que sentía sólo de pensar en la posibilidad de ser atrapado y volver a Azkaban.

-¿Qué es… lo que amas en mi?

La pregunta había sido apenas un murmullo, pero Severus la había oído a la perfección. Y no le importaba contestarla, no cuando los ojos de Black estaban llenos de lágrimas que se esforzaba horrores en contener.

Se acomodó en el sofá, girándose hacia él, y colocó la mano que aún tenía libre sobre su mejilla.

-Lo amo absolutamente todo. Las arrugas de tus ojos -las acarició con deleite-, que son de un hombre que ha llorado. Y también amo las arrugas de tu boca -siguió repasándolas con los dedos-, que son de un hombre que sabe reír. De un hombre que vive, Sirius. No moriste en Azkaban. No acabaron contigo -pasó sus dedos sobre los labios de Black, húmedos por las lágrimas-. Lo amo todo. Esa risa cantarina que Remus sabe provocarte, y esa otra, como un tos ronca, con la que sueles empezar una broma. Amo la forma en la que guiñas el ojo, sin cerrarlo del todo, y la forma tan bruta que tienes de sujetar la barita, como si fuera un palo de escoba.

Sirius soltó un bufido de risa, y moviéndose un poco, se abrazó a Snape, aún con los dedos entrelazados con desesperación.

-Lo único que no soporto -añadió- es que no me correspondas.

Severus oyó como decía algo contra su pecho, pero no le entendió. Sirius se apartó un poco, y mirándole a los ojos, se lo repitió.

-No te amo, no. Pero déjame intentarlo. Ayúdame a amar de nuevo, Snape. Severus. No creo que vaya a resultarme nada difícil enamorarme de ti.

Severus se olvidó de respirar.

-¿Quieres… ¿Quieres intentarlo?

-Sólo si no te suicidas.

-Hecho.

-Y si esto no es una broma, o pasajero. O un calentón, o qué sé yo. Sólo si me amas de verdad.

-Lo hago.

-Júramelo.

Severus le soltó la mano, y con ambas, le acunó el rostro, entre caricias.

-Joder, te lo juro. Te lo juro, Sirius Black.

 **III. Casa de los Lupin.**

-Te lo dije.

Sirius mira a Remus cada vez de peor humor.

-Mira Moony, si esta va a ser tu actitud, ya te puedes ir a la mierda. ¿Y ella tiene que escucharlo todo?

Tonks reía desde el sofá en el que estaba espatarrada. Remus, a su lado, también sonrió, mientras Sirius les miraba irritado desde uno de los sillones.

-Es mi casa, ¿sabes?

Sirius usó todas sus ganas en imitar a Tonks.

-Es mi casa, es mi casa.

Había llegado allí hacia poco más de diez minutos y parecía que nadie se lo tomaba en serio. Remus tenía razón, le había avisado, pero él no tenía la culpa de ser tan redomadamente heterosexual. Habían pasado casi cinco meses des de que decidió intentarlo con Snape, y no se quejaba por ello. Severus le gustaba: era inteligente, divertido cuando quería, sabía un montón de cosas raras y le amaba con una intensidad que abrazaba la locura. Aunque también habían tenido problemas, por supuesto. O más bien, Severus había tenido problemas, de celos, concretamente. Era increíble el nivel de paranoia que puede alcanzar un hombre adulto.

-Pero ¿le ves guapo? ¿Atractivo? -preguntó Remus, todavía sonriendo.

Oh, ese, ese era exactamente el problema. Severus estaba desquiciado con eso. Respetaba, por supuesto, que Sirius se tomase sus tempos, y nunca le había pedido que pasasen de los cuatro besos que se daban en contadas ocasiones, pero Sirius notaba que se desesperaba. Le observaba ansioso cuando alguna mujer atractiva andaba cerca, y cuando alguna de ellas intentaba tontear con Sirius, Severus se ponía histérico. Por suerte, eso pasaba más bien poco, porque Dumbledore no les dejaba salir demasiadas veces. De hecho, no les dejaba salir nunca, pero de vez en cuando hacían alguna escapadita secreta al Londres muggle.

-¡Y yo qué sé! Joder Remus, si lo supiese no estaría aquí haciendo el imbécil.

La risa de Tonks volvió a alzarse por toda la sala. Dejó de reír cuando la mirada de Sirius cayó sobre ella.

-Oye, asumo que no quieres hacerle daño a Snape -dijo, a lo que Sirius asintió-. Entonces habla con él. Tiene que ver que esto tampoco es un juego para ti, que él te importa, que te gusta. ¿Por qué te gusta, no?

Esta vez fue el turno de Remus de soltar una risilla, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo que _a Sirius le gusta Snivellius_ , y volvía a reír.

Sirius trató de ignorarlo.

-Claro que me gusta. Me gusta un montón. Oh, no le digáis nunca que he dicho esto, pero podría pasarme las veinticuatro horas del día pegado a él y me parecerían pocas.

La risa de Remus aumentó, porque sus intentos por sofocarla eran más bien nefastos. _Si James oyese esto_ , murmuraba, y seguía riéndose y riéndose.

-Bueno, ya vale.

-Ignórale -aportó Tonks-. Escucha, habla con él. Quizás Snape sepa qué hacer, o tenga alguna idea. Estoy segura de que ha pensado en esto incluso más que tú.

Sirius suspiró. Estaba seguro de que Tonks no se equivocaba.

 **IV. Hogwarts.**

Había llegado allí con la firme intención de decirle a Severus que, a pesar de todo, no se la ponía dura. Con la firme, firme intención, pero ya llevaba dos horas en su despacho y seguía sin atreverse. No era una confesión exactamente agradable, y temía que Severus pudiese ver ahí el final de esa relación. Ni siquiera se habían visto desnudos; ni siquiera se habían besado en más de tres o cuatro ocasiones.

Pero Sirius estaba decidido, firmemente. Firme, firme. Algo tenían que hacer.

-Me gustas mucho, Severus. En serio. Pero hay algo que no consigo… Yo nunca, antes de ti, había estado con un hombre. Y no sé muy bien cómo… gestionar esto.

Snape, de pie al lado de su mesa, suspiró. Por fin Black se atrevía a sacar el tema, y no que fuese uno de sus temas predilectos para conversar, pero era una barrera que tenían que superar algún día. Cuanto antes, mejor. Desde luego, él se moría de ganas de perderse en los labios de Sirius, de enterrarse en su cuerpo, de saborear cada trazo de su piel, pero era un hombre paciente, y quería hacer las cosas bien. Suponía, con bastante acierto, que si fallaban en su primer encuentro sexual, aquello ya no tendría remedio.

-Cuando todavía estaba con el Señor Oscuro -empezó, sentándose a su lado- había muchas noches en las que él exigía resolver, digamos, su energía sexual. Al principio Bellatrix parecía satisfacerlo, pero aquello no duró demasiado tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando se cansó de Bellatrix fue peor para todos. Estaba de mal humor y se volvió inestable, así que hablé con Lucius y decidimos tomar una resolución. Lucius tenía un interés genuino en aquello, porque Narcisa tenía muchas papeletas de acabar reemplazando a su hermana. Al final decidimos recurrir a ayuda… profesional.

-¿Qué?

-Encontramos un prostíbulo a las afueras de Edimburgo que parecía satisfacer nuestras necesidades. Era de brujas y magos, y allí conocimos a una bruja sangrepura que se dedicaba a la prostitución. Se hacía llamar Cassandra. Era una bruja increíblemente hermosa, unos cinco años menor que yo. El Señor Oscuro nunca llegó a aburrirse de ella.

-¿Voldemort se follaba a putas?

-Albus y ella todavía mantienen relación.

-¿Dumbledore?

-Sí. El Señor Oscuro no se fía de Cassandra, así que nunca le deja ver donde la lleva, ni le cuenta nada, pero de vez en cuando Cassandra consigue algún pedazo de información que Albus encuentra útil.

La boca de Sirius estaba abierta y sus cejas fruncidas.

-¿Por qué coño me cuentas todo esto?

Severus le dedicó una sonrisa divertida. Hacía días que aquella idea rondaba por su cabeza, y aunque no le entusiasmaba pensar en Sirius acostándose con nadie más, tampoco le parecía una ideal del todo mala. Quería que Sirius le desease a él, sólo a él, y que disfrutase del sexo con un hombre, pero entendía que no podía exigirle aquello de la noche a la mañana.

-Te cuento todo esto porque he pensado en traer a Cassandra aquí.

-Ya veo. Pues tendrás que explicarte más, Severus, porque estoy empezando a alucinar.

Snape volvió a reír.

-Sé que tú no sientes… deseo cuando piensas en mi -alzó una mano para acallar las protestas que Sirius estaba a punto de proferir-. No digo que sea algo conmigo, pero sé que no te sientes atraído por los hombres. No de esa manera. Aún, al menos. De todas formas, estoy _seguro_ de que te gustará acostarte conmigo en cuanto superemos todas estas barreras. Se trata de iniciarte en la, bueno, en la homosexualidad de una manera más… paulatina.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que si me follo a una prostituta luego estaré como loco por meterme en tu cama?

-No exactamente. Lo que propongo es que nos acostemos los tres. Quizás así te sientas más cómodo. Ella te gustará, estoy seguro, y sabe hacer bien su trabajo. Podría ser una buena manera de tener nuestro primer contacto sexual.

La propuesta ya estaba hecha, se dijo Severus, y que fuese lo que Merlín quisiese.

 **V. Habitaciones de Severus Snape.**

Severus empezaba a arrepentirse y todavía no se habían quitado la ropa. Pero no podía evitar que le escociese un poco ver el deseo en los ojos de Sirius. _Algún día_ , se repetía, _algún día todo ese deseo irá dirigido a mi_. Como fuese, no pensaba echarse atrás. Cuando había contactado con Cassandra y le había explicado su situación, ella pareció mucho más divertida que preocupada, por no nombrar que no se escandalizó en absoluto. Le había dicho que no le parecía una mala idea y que, por un precio razonable, estaría dispuesta a ayudar.

Así que ahí estaban, en las habitaciones de Snape.

Severus había preparado la estancia para la ocasión agrandando la cama e instalando una iluminación adecuada. Sirius estaba de pie, apoyado en la pared, mientras observaba incrédulo como Cassandra se desvestía lentamente. Severus también estaba de pie, y miraba lo mismo, pero no se sentía excitado en absoluto. Las mujeres nunca le habían gustado demasiado, aunque reconocía en Cassandra una belleza sensual muy atrayente. Lo que le fastidiaba, de hecho, eran los celos. Pero aquello seguía siendo idea suya, y mirando a la mujer arrodillada sobre su cama, que ahora sólo portaba un fino tanga rojo, se dijo que aquello saldría bien. De todas formas, a peor ya no podía ir.

Cassandra se sentó al borde de la cama, con la mirada fija en Sirius, y estirando las piernas en el aire, le sonrió.

-¿Me ayudas?

Su voz sonaba inocente, y Sirius asintió con la boca seca de deseo. Se acercó a ella y le quitó el tanga. Cuando estuvo totalmente desnuda, Cassandra abrió las piernas y una tosecita completamente falsa escapó de su garganta. Sirius volvió a asentir y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, enterrando su cara en la entrepierna de la mujer. Ella le envolvió al espalda con sus piernas mientras, con un gesto de su varita, desnudaba a ambos hombre. Luego olvidó su varita en la mesita de noche, junto a las otras dos.

-Mírame -le ronroneó-, quiero ver tu cara mientras me comes el coño, cariño. Quiero que veas como me estoy poniendo por ti.

Sirius levantó los ojos al instante. Su erección le palpitaba, pero aún no pensaba tocarse. Tenía una mano apoyada en el borde de la cama, para mantener el equilibrio, y con la otra estimulaba el clítoris de Cassandra a la vez que se la follaba con la lengua.

Severus, aún de pie, se notaba endurecer. Los gemidos de Cassandra eran suaves y demandantes, y la manera tan ruda que tenía de agarrar el pelo de Sirius era demoledora. Severus notó su excitación crecer cuando Sirius fue subiendo su mano por el cuerpo de la mujer, acariciándola, especialmente los pechos, hasta llegar a su boca. Oía la succión que Sirius ejercía sobre el clítoris de Cassandra, y como ella gemía mientras simulaba estar tragándose una polla con los dedos de Sirius.

Entonces ella le miró y le indicó que fuese con ellos, a la cama, y Severus obedeció sin siquiera pensar. Le pidió que se colocase de rodillas, detrás de ella, y mientras lo hacía, Cassandra se sacó los dedos de Sirius de la boca y le apartó de su coño con un tirón de pelo.

-¿Quieres jugar?

-Sí.

La polla de Severus dio un saltito sorprendido ante esa nueva voz de Sirius, tan ronca, tan varonil.

-Quiero que me folles con la lengua y los dedos a la vez, cariño. Me gusta como lo haces, provocas que me moje mucho… para ti.

Sirius gruñó, literalmente. Y Severus ya no podía sentirse más excitado.

-Y quiero que lo hagas al ritmo que te diga él -siguió Cassandra, alzando una de sus manos para acariciar el pecho de Snape, detrás de ella-. Quiero que le mires a los ojos y hagas con mi coño lo que te diga él. ¿Podrás hacerlo? ¿Podrás hacerme ese favor, cariño? -su voz era dulce y suave, pero la autoridad también estaba en ella-. Ni te imaginas las ganas que tengo de que me uséis como mejor os plazca.

Sirius volvió a gruñir antes de sumergirse de nuevo en la entrepierna de la mujer. En cambio, Cassandra sonrió. Tiró la cabeza atrás, mirando a Severus del revés, y le guiñó un ojo.

-Fóllame la boca.

Y Severus no necesitó ninguna indicación más.

Sumergió su polla entre los labios de Cassandra y clavó sus ojos en los de Sirius, quien le miraba con un brillo nuevo que Severus creía que nunca vería. Podía ver la lengua de Sirius entrando y saliendo del coño de Cassandra, junto con su dedo gordo, mientras le pellizcaba el clítoris con los dedos que aún tenía libres. Severus empujaba su polla contra esa garganta caliente de manera rítmica, casi abstraída, hasta que recordó que, de momento, él tenía el poder.

-Hazlo con los dedos -murmuró, y Sirius le miró extasiado. Su voz también sonaba diferente, como si llevase meses sin hablar, pero todavía conservaba la cordura suficiente como para emular su tono de profesor autoritario y amenazante.

Sirius obedeció, por supuesto. Apartó un poco su cara de la entrada de Cassandra y, tras lamerlos un par de veces, le introdujo dos dedos. Se la follaba con ellos, cada vez más rápido, mientras la mujer gemía dentro de la mamada y se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a los muslos de Snape.

Cassandra lo notaba, notaba como Sirius aumentaba el ritmo, como Sirius lamía sus muslos. Notaba la excitación de aquél hombre como la suya propia, y decidió que ya era el momento de dar un paso más.

Apartó a Severus como pudo y le miró cuando le oyó gruñir, disconforme, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que Snape confiaba en ella, y pensaba demostrarle que hacía bien en hacerlo.

Levantó su cabeza y miró a Sirius a los ojos antes de morderse el labio inferior con su mejor cara de deseo.

-Fóllame -suplicó.

Sirius no necesitó ni dos segundos para sacar sus dedos y levantarse. Cassandra se acomodó mejor en la cama, aún con la polla de Snape encima de su cara, y gimió al notar como la polla de Sirius se iba abriendo paso dentro de ella.

-Bésame.

Y Sirius la volvió a obedecer. Y así es como debían ser las cosas, con Sirius tumbado encima de ella y la polla de Snape goteando cerca de sus caras. Levantó las piernas y envolvió con ellas a Sirius, para evitar que se levantase, y cuando éste rompió el beso y se alejó poco más de treinta centímetros de su cara, Cassandra volvió a agarrar la polla de Severus para empezar a jugar con ella.

Sirius la miraba, excitado, follándosela cada vez con más fuerza. Ella se pasaba la polla de Snape por toda la cara, se la metía en la boca y la lamía, le escupía y masturbaba con ambas manos, y mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de gemir. Sirius no había estado tan cachondo en toda su vida. Ni siquiera le molestaba el olor a hombre que desprendía la polla de Snape, o el hecho de tenerla a un palmo de su cara. Incluso le gustaba. Le excitaba compartir esa experiencia. Pero Cassandra sabía lo que hacía, y Sirius todavía la miraba a ella. Una cosa era encontrar sensual que una mujer chupase una polla, y otra muy distinta era encontrar sensual una polla en sí. Pero todo llegaría, claro.

Cassandra sonrió mientras repasaba el glande de Snape con la lengua.

-¿Me quieres ayudar? -gimió, con los ojos medio cerrados por el placer.

Sirius no dijo nada, seguía follándosela de manera brutal, pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera entendía lo que le pedía, por lo menos hasta que Cassandra colocó una mano en su nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella. Se besaron, y el olor a Severus invadió a Sirius. Ella le masturbaba a menos de cinco centímetros de sus caras, pero Sirius no se apartó. Sentía curiosidad.

-¿Me quieres ayudar? -repitió, cuando se separaron un poco.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Cassandra atrajo la polla de Snape entre las bocas de ambos y, sin dejar de mirar a Sirius, empezó a besarla. Él la imitó. Entre los dos repartían besos en el miembro de Severus, quien gemía sin apenas moverse.

-Fóllame más fuerte.

Sirius empezó a envestirla todavía con más ganas, y eso provocó que acelerara sus besos sobre el sexo de Snape. Estaba como ido. Ese ritmo frenético, los ojos de Cassandra provocándole, el calor de su interior y el hecho de tener una polla en la boca le estaban volviendo loco. No se dio cuenta de cuando fue que Cassandra soltó a Snape, pero le dio igual. Mientras seguía embistiendo, Sirius se metió la polla de Severus en la boca. Entera. De golpe. Y no pudo evitar levantar la vista cuando oyó a Severus proferir el gemido más alto que le había oído hasta ahora.

Se miraron y Sirius reparó en lo que estaba haciendo. No le importó. Eran más que dos hombres y una mujer, aquello era sólo sexo, sólo placer, y qué más daba lo demás. Y se sentía poderoso con la polla de Snape enterrándose en su boca y él suplicándole que no parase, _por favor, por favor_.

Cassandra les obligó a separarse y se levantó, pero impidió que Sirius la siguiese. En cambio, incitó a Severus a bajarse de la cama y quedarse de pie al borde del colchón, mientras ella y Sirius se arrodillaban sobre las mantas y empezaban a devorarle la polla de nuevo, juntos.

Estuvieron así algunos minutos más, en los que Severus creyó que se correría, y luego Cassandra se fue alejando de ahí. Sirius no se inmutó, ella ya no estaba, pero le daba igual, las suplicas de Severus seguían haciéndole sentir bien. Además, Sirius sabía qué tenía que hacer con una polla en la boca. Joder, al fin y al cabo, él también tenía una, no podía ser tan difícil. Y por las incongruencias que soltaba Snape, parecía que no se le daba nada mal. Eso le gustaba.

Cassandra gateó hasta arrodillarse detrás de Sirius, quien también estaba a cuatro patas, como ella. Con movimientos suaves pero seguros, le abrió un poco las piernas y empezó a lamerle los testículos. Sirius gemía mientras seguía chupando, y subió la intensidad con la que repartía lametazos por todo la polla de Snape.

Cassandra sonreía mientras hacía su lengua trabajar. Aquello estaba siendo más fácil de lo que hubiese pensado tras hablar con Severus, pero era mejor así. Y tal y como iban las cosas, pensaba llevar aquello más lejos de lo que tenía planeado en un principio. Así que subió su lengua de los testículos hasta la entrada de Sirius, y se entretuvo ahí, abriéndola, preparándole. Primero la lengua, luego el primer dedo. Fue penetrándole, lentamente, hasta encontrar la próstata de Sirius, y entonces empezó a rozarla con entusiasmo.

Sirius olvidó lo que estaba haciendo, y con la polla de Severus fuera de su boca, empezó a chillar obscenidades incoherentes mientras Cassandra le seguía dando golpecitos en la próstata, ahora ya con dos dedos. Ella buscó la mirada de Snape, quien estaba furiosamente colorado, y al encontrarla le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Snape fue hacia ella, arrodillándose a su lado, y en cuanto Cassandra sacó sus tres dedos de dentro de Sirius, Severus enterró la lengua en él.

Sirius seguía gimiendo como no recordaba, y abrió todavía más las piernas al notar que, mientras le hundía la lengua en su entrada, Severus empezó a masturbarle con una mano.

Cassandra se levantó y miró el reloj de la pared. Bien, todavía faltaban ocho minutos para que su hechizo finalizase, y entonces ambos se correrían como colegiales y ella podría volver a su casa, con la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho. Pero todavía había una cosa que quería hacer.

Bajó de la cama y la rodeó hasta quedar delante de Sirius.

-¿Quieres que le diga a Severus que te toque donde te tocaba yo?

-Sí, sí. Joder, dile que haga eso. Dile, dile.

Cassandra sonrió. Gryffindors, que sencillos que eran.

-¿Y quieres que le diga que te toque poquito o mucho, cariño? -su voz era un murmullo contra la oreja de Sirius, quien no paraba de chillar y gemir-. Puedo decirle que te meta un dedo, o dos, pero yo sé que eso no es suficiente. Yo sé que tú quieres más.

Él no le contestó, pero seguía gimiendo y mirándola. Sólo faltaba el empujoncito final. Volvió a acercarse a su oreja y, tras lamerla, dejó caer ahí su aliento caliente.

-Yo sé que tú lo quieres todo. Todo el placer que puedas sentir. Sé que quieres algo grande que se te folle, Sirius, que te presione ese puntito dentro de ti de tal manera que creas que te vas a morir de placer. ¿Quieres eso? ¿Quieres correrte tan fuerte como no te imaginas?

-Sí, sí.

-¿Quieres que le diga a Severus que apriete tu botón mágico?

-Sí.

-¿Y quieres que le diga que se te folle con su polla grande y dura para que lo pueda apretar mejor?

-Joder, sí.

Cassandra sonrió, pero todavía sonrió más cuando vio como Snape ya estaba manos a la obra. Sacó sus cuatro dedos de dentro de Sirius, y se colocó de rodillas detrás de él. Poco a poco, empezó a penetrarle, y justo cuando el hechizo para evitar que se corriesen que Cassandra les había lanzado desaparecía, Severus empezó a envestir contra la próstata de Sirius. Fue tal su acierto y puntería, su ritmo y fuerza al follárselo, que en pocos minutos ambos se corrían a chorros.

Ninguno de los dos supo nunca con exactitud en qué momento se había marchado Cassandra.

 **VI. Casa de los Lupin.**

Un par de semanas después, en las que Severus le había hecho de guía por todas las obscenidades posibles del sexo entre hombres, Sirius se encontraba sentado delante de Remus y Tonks. Sonriente.

Ambos le sonreían de vuelta, oliéndose lo que estaba por venir.

-Familia -empezó-, no puedo ser más maricón.

Tonks hizo un gesto de asombro muy exagerado.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Tú? ¿El mismo tú que hace menos de un mes no podía ser menos maricón?

-Bueno, la gente tiene derecho a cambiar de opinión -se defendió-. Además, ¿sabíais que dentro del culo tenemos la próstata, una especie de botón mágico del placer?

Remus sonrió, colorado, y Tonks asintió mientras reía.

-Sirius, te puedo jurar que Remus tiene ese "botón mágico" muy presente. Palabra.


End file.
